Still The One
by Ophelias dream
Summary: “Looks like we made it, they didn’t think we’d make it” she whispered in his ear smiling, he nodded and rested his head on hers. review if you like it P


**Authors Note-Well this is my first story…so well you don't really have to be nice and care about my feelings and whatnot… hehe I wonder if anyone will read this? Anyways of course I don't own Harry potter…or DO I?... but I suppose I could get in trouble for saying that so I really don't own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter stuff …OR DO I? Ahahah… no… no I really don't. Hmm I guess as another Authors note Draco's a bit out of character…a bit as in a lot… but who actually wants some whiny wimpy evil teenager to write about. He is MUCH more attractive as not himself and much less annoying to write. Ooo another thing…I have horrendous grammar -blush- bare with me?**

Still the One

_-_

_-_

_When I first saw you, I saw love._

Ginny entered the great hall, her first appearance as herself, her new her. She was still the shy little girl with the cute red hair and cute little freckles. Still the little one no one would bother with, still the little girl but in her mind she was a brand new and improved person. A little smile crept onto her face.

_Come what will_ she thought!

_Give me what you got!_ She challenged the world.

And the world brushed past her like they hadn't heard. She sighed and opened her eyes and glanced around the hall, _still little old me huh?_ But something was different, someone was looking at her. She checked herself, everything was proper and in its place; her hair and teeth were fine. _Why is he looking at me?_ It wasn't an obvious stare, nor was it menacing or mean, just a dazed out glance like he was day dreaming, day dreaming right at her.

She blushed and decided to go sit down and eat but her heart was bursting in her chest. She moved and his dream followed her all the way to breakfast and out the great hall.

At dinner that night she looked up again and sure enough his little gaze was on her. She smiled at herself, it was a little comforting he wasn't stalking her or being creepy or anything like that, he just looked at her every once in a while. _What's with the look on his face though?_

_And the first time you touched me, I felt love._

The rain wasn't going to just be put aside for her, she had to go out and face it. Determined she dressed herself ready for the storm, she picked up her broom and made her way down to the Quidditch Pitch. She needed the practice and now was just about the only time she could get it alone.

She stopped by the locker rooms and picked up some practice soccer balls to enchant and practice with. As difficult as practicing herself would be she had to do it. Who else was going to help her? _Certainly not Ron._ She snorted at the thought.

She got to the pitch and decided on practicing her flying to start off. She didn't feel like doing tricky magic to begin with partially because she didn't even know what she was going to get the balls to do for her.

_-Sigh- maybe I should just try and see if Ron wants to help a little._ She practiced a few dives and contemplated her options while doing a bit of free flying, nothing that took concentration, some loops here some dives here. She was too caught in her thoughts and worries to think about tricky moves and maneuvers. _Who am I kidding Ron doesn't have time to mess around with my extracurricular activities, he's got his grades to worry about, he's got more world-saving-plans to go through with. Ginny? Who's Ginny?_ She stopped moving._ Besides, I can do things for myself. I don't NEED him to help me, remember? Act how you want to be treated, no ones going to take you seriously if you keep going to everyone else for help. If they wanted to help they'd come, don't go hassling them._

"What are you doing up here? Are you _trying_ to get ill?" A voice came from in front of her.

"Wha-?" she looked up and there in front of her, atop a broom sat the person who'd been on her mind most of the last few months of school, his left eyebrow raised.

Startled she let go of the front of her broom. _Oh shit. _and fell backwards. Quick to action he flew forward and caught the front of her robe and pulled her back up right.

"It doesn't look like you can handle that all by yourself does it?" he whispered in her ear, staring down at her as he straitened up, his face was inches from hers.

"I can handle myself just fine thank you! You just startled me that's all. Don't you go telling me what I am able and not able to do! I was doing just fine before you came..." She opened her mouth to take a breath and ask him what exactly he'd been staring at since the beginning of the feast. When something stopped the flow of air, looking up she realized he had leaned in and had his mouth on hers. _What's he doing? Doesn't he realize who I am? Why's he doing this? _But her train of thought was cut off by the movement coming from his mouth and that's how it was. They kissed until they couldn't breath. And that's about all it took to break the barrier.

_And after all this time, you're still the one I love._

Ginny stood in the entrance to her dormitory and looked around; she walked to the window over looking the lake and decided not to go out tonight. After all she still was in love. She stared out and remembered each kiss with a smile and went to her bed with a smile.

_Looks like we made it_

It was Saturday and everyone would be at Hogsmede. That was why Ginny was still in her dormitory. She peeked outside. _Everyone's gone. Good! _

Ginny raced out of the castle and looked around the lake _Where is he? He did say today didn't he? Yes, of course he did…Where is he?_

"Ahem"

"AHH!" Ginny turned and there he was, grinning like a little kid.

"Don't scare me like that!"

He laughed and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder

"What do you think your doing? Put me down!"

"I don't think so my friend, YOU are coming with ME."

"Not if I can help it!"

Ginny started to struggle, and struggled the whole way while he continued to laugh. Finally she gave up and realized where they were.

"Draco, this is the forbidden forest! What are we doing here?" a little whisper of fear creeping into her voice.

He smirked, "Why do you think I carried you this whole way. Do you honestly think I'm so stupid to say 'Ginny lets take a stroll in the forbidden forest dah-lin'?"

Ginny grinned she couldn't help it he was exactly the person she had always imagined him to be. When they were alone everything was perfect, like any couple with spring fever.

She almost frowned for a second _but what about when it isn't just him and me?_ How much longer was she going to be able to deal with his usual taunts and sneers. It would be easier if she was sure he didn't mean them.

Still smirking Draco looked up at her, noticing her unease his own doubts filled him up.

Soon those thoughts were forgotten. It was the best day, they spent the day in the forest and no one saw them, they kept relatively close to the edge and just goofed off and were teenagers. It was the best time.

Tired and used up, they sat down under a tree slightly entangled in one another. They just sat, a nice comforting silence, broken by something bursting to come out for monthes.

"What was it that made you dream at me?" Ginny asked dozing a little.

He never answered and she just figured he had fallen asleep, content, she too fell asleep.

Looking down at her, he frowned.

"I can't tell you that because no matter how wonderful this might feel," he paused thinking carefully about the words she'd never hear, "I'm still me." And they stayed that way, her in a light daze, him uneasy because he knew she thought he was different.

_Look how far we've come my baby_

That night they were uncharacteristically quiet even for the two of them.

Always in the day time they would talk. Draco would open his world to Ginny and tell her about his family and his future and she would tell him about her dreams and ambitions. But nights, they were always silent.

_We mighta took the long way_

_We knew we'd get there someday_

_They said"I bet they'll never make it"_

He'd gotten a letter from his father. She was scared when he told her, he looked angry, she was afraid he'd leave her then. If anything that night he held her tighter. She matched his embrace. That night he took the letter out and stared at it wishing the words would just disappear.

_But just look at us holding on_

Every night Ginny and Draco met, they sat together in silence every once in a while they said something and then it was over and they were back again the next night.

"You know, for a while you really surprised me" Draco said one night.

"I surprised you, how ironic, I'd always thought your emotions were void of such things" Ginny didn't know what to say, not only in response to what he had just said but to the fact that he said anything at all. He rarely spoke and never for very long._ Oh god is it just me or did that sound completely stupid, real nice thing to say too. He finally decides to open his mouth to talk and you insult him_ Sometimes she tried to make conversation but she was afraid she bored him.

"So, what'd I do to surprise you?"

He half smiled at her response and sat for some time more returning to the ever present silence. _Silence again?_

Ginny was a bit perturbed, the sudden out burst was strange and it was a bit unnerving when he fell silent again. Maybe she really was just boring him. _Maybe I should just give him a kiss and say goodnight before I do something else stupid._

"I never would have seen myself with a girl like you, you're so far from girl I end up with in my dream."

Ginny's eyes widened. _Maybe it's just better that he didn't speak… is that how he really thinks of me? Is that why he doesn't talk to me? Oh god... what am I doing? Why am I with him? I don't even KNOW him._

Draco turned his head and shifted his gaze from the lake to her eyes. He was startled that she looked so hurt he furrowed his brows in confusion, and then it hit him.

Ginny kept her head down and tried not to care what he just said _you're so far from the girl in his dream, I wonder what his dream girl is like, is she prettier then me? Is that it am in not pretty enough? Is she richer? Smarter?_

He chuckled softly.

Ginny's head popped up, her eyes ablaze, he had the gall to insult her so openly and then laugh at her face. _What kind of person is he?_ She opened her mouth so say something when he stopped laughing and looked right at her. The words were lost in her throat.

"That's not what I meant. I meant in my head I'm always with this beautiful aristocratic girl we grow up and have a big fancy expensive wedding and I give her a big expensive wedding ring and then we have a nice big mansion filled with expensive things."

_Was that supposed to be better?_ _Well maybe I just better break it off before he says something else he thinks is flattering._

Before she got to it he was talking again.

"We would always be doing things, going on trips all over the world, balls, parties and that'd be life, fun and parties, riches and extravagance"

"I don't like parties very much" Ginny whispered more to herself but he heard.

He glanced at her again.

"I know." Her heart sank with every word he said. How could he be so cruel?

"Maybe it actually isn't surprising that I fell for you." Ginny just stared at him, waiting for the next words, knowing they'd probably hurt like hell.

"Even though the girls in the future in my head are all like that. I've always really dreamed of a girl who I could sit with and do absolutely nothing with and have the time of my life" He didn't look back at her this time his eyes stayed fixed to the water.

"What I mean by 'you're so far from the girl in my dreams' isn't that you aren't what I dream of at night, but when I sat and daydreamed trying to picture my future you're what I wanted not what was destined for me." He looked at her now and smiled.

She smiled at him, not sure if that last part was a complement too.

That night their goodnight kiss was the sweetest, Ginny went to bed smiling.

_We're still together still going strong_

_They said"I bet they'll never make it"_

"Oh SHUT UP Ron! What do you know?" Ginny screamed.

"I know plenty! I know about him and I know who he is! And I know that you shouldn't be messing around with something like that!" Ron shot back burning with rage.

"What do you know about ME Ron. Maybe we're perfect and you're the one I shouldn't waste my time with" she said coldly. He stared at her and blinked a few times. She stormed out the portrait and Ron stared after her until the portrait slammed shut.

"They'll never make it" He said and turned to look at his friends.

"They'll never make it" he repeated "Right?"

_But just look at us holding on_

Ginny rushed out to the lake and there he was, he was always there, she walked to him and wrapped her arms around him while he stood there and held her and let time pass. He looked down at her, his dazed expression was gone. He just looked at her. He looked at the exposed skin on her neck, her red hair, her faded robes and scuffed shoes; he just looked at her.

_We're still together still going strong_

He held her all night, until she was just about asleep in his arms, they hadn't said one thing. He didn't know why she was crying and so upset but he could guess.

"You need to go to your room and sleep now." he whispered in her ear.

She nodded and mumbled incoherently.

He escorted her to the portrait and woke her up a bit so she could mumble the password. He carried her up to where her dormitory was and put her in the only empty bed. He glanced around the room, the other occupants were sleeping in their respective beds. He sat down on Ginny's bed and looked out the window, from the window you could see their spot, if you looked for it if you knew they were down there you could probably know everything they were doing but nobody knew. He looked back at Ginny.

"Goodnight Ginny." He whispered in her ear and left the dormitory.

_You're still the one_

Ginny woke with a start, it was still night or early morning but something was weird, she couldn't remember leaving Draco earlier. She thought hard and it slowly came to her. The whole night. She lay back in bed and all she could think was: _He didn't kiss me goodnight._

Ginny ran down the hallway and caught up with a disappearing tall blond figure.

"Draco!" she whispered loudly catching his arm.

He turned and didn't even bother answering her just gave her a look that said 'why are you talking to me?' a distant look, like they'd never shared an intimate moment.

She was shocked. _Why is he looking at me like that?_

"What's wrong?" she whispered with wide eyes.

He remained silent for a while just staring at her blankly.

"Why are you talking to me Weasley?"

Ignoring the fact that he called her by her surname she blushed slightly and finally just spat it out.

"We didn't finish our 'business' properly last night, did we?" she said still blushing furiously, fully expecting him to laugh and pull her out of the castle to their spot to finish their business, or tell her that she was being silly and she just didn't remember it instead.

"Don't you think that might have meant something?" He said blandly turning on his heel and striding away.

_You're still the one_

Draco looked down at her that night. She looked up at him and just stared. He could see her thinking in her eyes; he just wished he knew what. _Better off not knowing I suppose_.

"I'm glad you understand" he said indifferently.

He turned and began to walk back to the castle. He didn't kiss her goodnight. For the first time of many.

_The only one I dream of_

_You're still the one I kiss good night_

Ginny opened her eyes still smiling and suddenly a thought it her. Ginny flew from her dormitory in a rush _I can't believe I almost didn't go what if I had missed him? What if he had come? How could I be late? _She rushed to the great lake and stood there, He hadn't been there with her for a few moths now but she still came anyways, she always came for her goodnight kiss. She sat down and looked out at the lake. _Goodnight my dear, until we meet again_ and an image of the same kiss passed through her head. It was always just so. It was always just perfect.

-

Ginny sat up in the dormitory while everyone else was at the ball; she sat in bed staring out the window. Remembering each kiss and smiling for each one she couldn't help bet get sad. She looked out the window to the spot she was at just an hour ago, a couple was walking towards the great lake. A handsome young man with blonde hair and a paled complexion and a beautiful girl done up like a princess, _Since when do you chase after reality? What happened to chasing dreams? _The boy wrapped his arms around her waist and looked out at the lake with his head rested on her head. The stayed like that for some seconds before the girl turned and commence in a more physical romance.

In her bed looking down on the scene she thought to herself_ I hope your having the time of your life. _She put her arms around her knees and put her head down and cried. Down by the lake he pulled away from the embrace and looked up at the tower, searching, he didn't even know where it was he was looking for, all in a second before he was swept away by another embrace.

Ginny lay down in bed and closed her eyes and pretend that she was down by the lake with Draco and they were holding each other looking out at the lake.

"Looks like we made it, they didn't think we'd make it" she whispered in his ear smiling, he nodded and rested his head on hers. Her fantasy ended and she was just lying in bed whispering into the dark.


End file.
